


That's Attractive

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, drugs tw, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Alexander is currently drugged to the nines after getting his wisdom teeth pulled. Local hero takes a turn watching over him. </p><p>Mostly silly fluff. Lots of drool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Attractive

Sam giggled after a few breaths of the anesthetic and closing his eyes. He felt weightless and free, like he was out in space again, playing tag with Star Lord and not worrying about anything.

He came too as they lifted him from the helicarrier, or maybe it was Agent Coulson’s car.

He wondered who was carrying him now before drifting back off to sleep.

The next time he awoke he was on a couch, he giggled before groaning. The ache in his jaw was growing and his eyes were watering. He felt so thirsty and his mouth couldn’t move. He couldn’t even get his arms to move and if he hadn’t been able to determine he was at Peter’s Aunt May’s he would have been terrified.

He tried to shout, his tongue feeling rough in his mouth and almost like he was choking, desperate for water. The quietest croak left and he couldn’t stop himself from crying then, even when Peter came in, tugging his shirt down and looking alarmed.

“Of course you wake up when I leave, hey hey bucket head shhh man it’s okay,” Peter said, moving around to sit on the couch by Sam’s head.

His arms felt like they were stuffed and filled with air all at once as he did his best to sign for water, the bloated and fumbling feeling slowly starting to leave as the ache in his mouth increased.

Peter nodded, pouring out some water from the bottle he had set up on the coffee table. He helped him drink a bit, holding his head up. Sam couldn’t even find it in him to be defensive, everything was quickly starting to suck.

His eyes closed and a voice a bit to loud scolded him, “hey, it’s about time for the pain meds, Coulson was very insistent. Don’t be stub-“

Peter was cut off by the desperate hand around his wrist and wide eyes. Sam was very much going to take his pain medication.

After a few more slow cups of water Sam slowly drifted back to sleep, leaving Peter now pinned beneath his head.

The third time he woke up he looked up Peter, who was busy texting and hadn’t noticed Sam’s eyes open, and was muttering something about “butts.”

“Peter has a nice butt,” Sam said, his words thick and slurred and hardly understandable but they definitely startled Peter. The taller kid looked down at him confused and tapped his ear, so Sam tried to say it slow, did his best to form the words with his lips, his arms feeling to light and feather stuffed to be able to sign what he was trying to say.

“Spider-man’s got a great butt, all nice and spandex-y,” this time an excess of saliva leaked its way from his mouth and Peter recoiled before heaving a sigh and gesturing for Sam to sit up.

Sam obliged, flopping so he was propped up against the back of the couch as Peter stood and left momentarily.

Sam continued his train of thought, words getting more and more enthusiastic as drool continued to slide from his mouth.

“It’s art, like, best butt, such a nice butt, like… like I bet that’s why, Jameson’s so obsessed! No that’s ew he’s like…. Oooooold and does not have… at least… I don’t think he has a good butt?”

Peter, who couldn’t hear much less understand what Sam was saying merely nodded his head along before resting his hands gently on Sam’s mouth to get him to open up so he could pull out the old gauze. He set it down on the tray before turning back, rolling his eyes as Sam giggled in a way that his tongue must have pushed against a pool of spit.

Rolling his eyes and grabbing a hand towel he was careful to wipe at Sam’s chin, “that’s attractive.”

Giggling again, and before Peter could grab the gauze Sam spoke again, “YOU TOO RANDOM CITIZEN!” the boy shouted, shoulders swaying a he grinned at him, “Not as attractive as Peter Parker’s butt though.”

Peter choked.

He wondered if shield was recording this, except he knew they were. He then wondered how long it would take to obtain this footage.


End file.
